Sparklestars Journey
by Greystar12
Summary: An evil scientist and his goons bent on ruling the world by turning all the leaders into animals but a woman got in their way. The four were turned into cats. The woman decied to go to the lake with two new friends but she also decided to lie about who and what is was. Will her secret be found out by the clan cats or her friends. What will happen to her if they found out? Rated T
1. Alliances and Prolouge

**Alliances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Bramblestar

**Deptuy: **Squirrelflight

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather

**Warriors:**

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Thornclaw

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Mousewhisker

Lionblaze

Foxleap

Icecloud

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Dovewing

Ivypool

**Queens: **

Cinderheart(mate to Lionblaze),

**Kits:**

Blazekit(named after his father)

**Elders:**

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Blackstar(elderly)

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud

**Apprentice: **Icepaw-a grey and white she-cat

**Warriors:**

Oakfur

Smokefoot

Toadfoot

Applefur

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Snowbird

Tawnypelt

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

Scorchfur

Redwillow

Tigerheart

Dawnpelt

Pinenose

Ferretclaw

Starlingwing

Kinkfur

Ivytail

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Onestar

**Deputy: **Crowfeather

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight

**Warriors:**

Owlwhisker

Whitetail

Nightcloud

Grosetail

Weaslefur

Harespring

Leaftail

Emberfoot

Heathertail

Breezepelt

Sedgewhisker

Swallowtail

Sunstrike

**Riverclan**

**Leader: **Mistystar

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker

**Medicine Cat: **Willowshine

**Warriors:**

Mothwing

Graymist

Mintfur

Icewing

Minnowtail

Pebblefoot

Mallownose

Robinwing

Beetlewhisker

Petalfur

Grasspelt

Duskfur

Mosspelt

**Others:**

Sparkle: A gold tabby with silver stripes black paws and white tipped tail, blue eyes, also alittle bigger than Blackstar(she-cat)  
(once was a full grown two-leg)

Death: A black tom, red eyes, smaller than Scourge  
(once was a full grown two-leg)

Claw: A dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes  
(once was a full grown two-leg)

Fang: A blue tabby, lime green eyes, tom  
(once was a full grown two-leg)

**Prologue**

A woman yells, "YOU'RE MAD!" A man laughs evilly, "Of course I am mad. But your are in the way of my plans, woman!" The man flips a switch and a machine started. The woman asks, "What plans?" "I will rule the world but first I will turn all the leaders into animals," the man grins evilly. "I can not let you do that!" yelled the woman. She picked up an axe and throws it at the machine. "What have you done!?" yelled the man. "I saved the world for you, fool." said the woman.

The machine explodes causing a bright light. The light hits the woman and the men. Their forms changed into cats. The explosion sent them flying in different directions. The woman wakes up and sees that she is a cat but she balcks out from the shock of the explosion.

The next morning the woman hears, "Hey wake up! Are you ok?" She opens her eyes to see a red tom. He mews, "Oh good your alive, she-cat." "She-cat?" thought the woman, "Oh right I was turned into a cat by the light." The tom mews, "My name is Sting. What is yours?" She thought, "I can not use my real name, so" She remembered her coat sparkled and she mews, "Sparkle." Sting mews, "Nice to meet you Sparkle. Are you a kitty pet?" "Y-yes well once," Sparkle mewed, "But I ran away." "Why?" He asked. "My Owner was not very nice to me." Sparkle mewed. "Oh...sorry to hear that but I got to go see you around, Sparkle," mewed Sting. He pads away. Sparkle sighed as he turned the corner, "That was fast thinking to say that. But I have to leave this city." She thinks and mews, "Thats it the lake I always do my best thinking there! Even though I am a cat now I still can get there. And if any other cats ask me my name I will say Sparkle." She pads to the lake. Meanwhile on the other side of the city three cats killed and ate cats. The smallest mews, "My name is Death!" "My name is Claw," growled a dark gray tabby. "And I am Fang, "hissed a blue tabby. Stings brother watched this from a roof top and ran to find his brother to warn him.

Sting pads to where he and his brother meet. he mews, "Bear are you here?" "YES! Now we must leave!" "Why?" "Three cats killed our group and ate them!" "WHAT?!" "There was nothing I could do." "SPARKLE!" "What? Who is Sparkle?" "A she-cat I found and she might be in danger!"

They ran out and oddly enough Sting ran right into Sparkle. Sting mews, "Sparkle! Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?" "I am ine, why?" "Lets just say evil cats came into town and they are killing other cats. My brother Bear and I Are leaving." "I am going to the lake." "We will come to protect you, right?" Bear nods.

Sparkle, Sting and Bear follow the road out of the city.

**In chapter one they will reach the lake.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sparkle, Sting and Bear finally made it out of the city. Sting mews, "Finally! We are out of that place!" Bear sighs, "Sting, you are going to give us away." Sting rolls his eyes and mews, "Sparkle, which way to the lake?" Sparkle stares at the city. "Sparkle? You ok?" Sparkle shook her head back to reality and mews, "Yes, I am fine. And the lake is down this way." Sparkle points with her nose down the road. Sting blinks at her then looks at his brother. Bear mews quietly, "She looked like she was thinking about the strange cat we told her about." Sting nods, "And she feels bad about what happened, too." They followed Sparkle down the road. They traveled more slowly. The sun started the set Stings mew made Sparkle jump, "We should rest and look at the small cave I found." Sparkle looks where Stings tail was pointing to then nods. Sparkle thinks, "He is right that we need to rest. I feel like a dog is biting me at my paws." The thre went into the cave. They settled down then Bear started a story. Sting hissed, "Not the story about the clans again!" Bear nods. Sparkle mews, "I would like to hear about the clans." Stings jaw dropped down to the floor. Bear purred in laughter at his brothers reaction. Bear mews, "There are four clans. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan. Clans are cats that live together by a code. They are wild and dangerous cats. Kittypets believe they sharpen their claws on bones. They also would chase anyone in their territory who is not part of their clan." Sparkle askes, "Where do they live?" Sting mews, "The lake..."

The next morning the three cats woke up before the sun started to rise. Sparkle yawns as she walks and she thinks, "Hmm? The clans sound like a family. Maybe I could join?" Sparkle pads along beside Sting while Bear was in front. Bear looks at Sting and sighs. Sting hisses at him. Sparkle looks at the sky and mews, "It will take one more sun rise to get to the lake at this rate. We should first find food then quicken our steps." The two toms look at eachother then they nod. Sting went off hunting on his own and Bear left Sparkle where she was. Sparkle blinked in suprised. She sat down then sighed, "Am I doing the right thing? Or am I just..." She claws at a tree leaving a deep wound in it. Sting pads next to her and mews, "Wow! Remind me not to get on your bad side!" Sparkle turns and sees Sting. Her eyes wide that he was fast at hunting. He purs and licks her ear then turns to show that he caught three hares. His brother bear pads up and looks at the tree then gasps, "S...Sparkle did you do that?" Sparkle nodded. Sting purs, "Just don't get her mad!" Bear growls then pads away to eat his bird. Sting shrugs then mews, "Share a hare with me?" Sparkle nods and eats beside Sting. Bear glares at Sting and Sparkle. After they ate their fill Bear and Sting grab the two remaining hares then followed Sparkle til night started to fall. Sting mews, lets share the two hares." Bear and Sparkle nods. After they finished Sting and Bear fell asleep. But Sparkle stared into the night sky looking at the stars then nods to her self. She falls asleep. In her dream she saw a flash of of a flame colored cat.

**Cliffy! Will the clans let her join? And who is this flame colored cat? Guess!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sparkle, Sting and Bear pads to lake. They start to go over a hill and Bear mews, "Look there is the lake!" Sparkle looks and thinks, "It looks so beautiful this way!" Sting mews, "I found an adandoned barn." He points with his tail. Sparkle thinks, "This lake became a nature preserve a year ago and no human been here for a long time." They pad in to the abandoned barn and caught a few mice to eat. Sparkle mews, "It is getting late I will turn in for the night." Sting and Bear nod. Sparkle fell asleep.

In her dream the flame colored cat pads up and mews, "Follow me." She follows into the forest the flame colored cat mews, "This is Thunderclan territory, two leg." Sparkle tilts her head and mews, "How do you know I was a two leg?" The cat mews, "I saw you been turned into a cat, Sparkle. Is that what your calling your self?" Sparkle nods. The flame colored cat mews, "Your are a bit taller than Blackstar of Shadowclan. Anyway my name is Firestar." Sparkle mews, "Your name suites you, Firestar. And why are you showing your self to me?" Firestar mews, "The other three two legs at are turned into cats are coming to the lake too, they are going to kill everything. But you can stop them." Sparkle tilts her head, "How?" Firestar stops in front of the Thunderclan camp and mews, "Come to this camp and train to be a warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar leads her into the camp and Sparkle eyes went wide. Firestars mew made her jump, "And thanks."  
She looks at Firestar, "Thanks for what?" "For saving the lake twelve moons ago", Firestar mews, "If you did not stop the two legs from making the largest two leg den I ever seen, then all the clans would of died." Sparkle nods. Firestar mews, "Time for me to go." He runs off and vanishes.

Sparkle wakes up with a poke in her side. Sting mews, "Wake up. Where to next?" Sparkle told him that they should go to the other side of the lake. Bear growls, "No! There are cats that could kill us! I am staying here." Sting mews, "Looks like your on your own. But if we see those cats that kills and eats other cats we will come and tell you." Sparkle nods and pads out waving with her tail bye.

Half way through a wind blasted field she heard a kit mewing, "Help!" Sparkle ran to the mew and sees a black cat with a bright orange kit in his mouth. The kit squeaks, "Let me go! You are not Thunderclan!" Sparkle growls then charges at the black cat. He yowls in shock. The kit squeaks in surpise. The black cat growls, "Get off of Windclan territory!" Sparkle mews calmly, "My name is Sparkle. What is yours?" He growls, "Breezepelt. Now go." Sparkle looked at the scared kit and mews, "Is this kit yours?" Breezepelt attacks her but was surpised to how strong this she-cat was. Breezepelt runs away with wounds. Sparkle turns to the kit and mews, "What is your name?" The kit squeaks, "Blazekit... He tried to kill me." Sparkle picks up the kit and heads to the forest.

**Cliffy! Guess Breezepelt still has a grudge on his half brother.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sparkle Pads into Thunderclan territory with Blazekit in her jaw. Blazekit sleeps as he was being carried. Sparkle heard paws thundering behind her and she turns to see Breezenpelt, Sunstrike and Nightcloud coming torward her. Sparkle turns to run deeper into the territory and hides with Blazekit in an old fox den. Sparpkle puts Blazekit behind her and turns to fight off the three Windclan cats. Breezepelt came in but was pushed out. Sunstrike and Nightclud tried but the same happened to them. The three clawed Sparkle trying to get to the kit. Then more paws thundering the Windclan cats did not turn to see who they were.

Bramblestar snarls, "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory!?" Breezepelt, Sunstrike and Nightcloud turned and saw a patrol of Thunderclan cats and they ran. Bramblestar mews, "Brackenfur and Sorreltail make sure they left our territory. The rest of us will look for Blazekit." The two nod and bolted to see if they left. Lionblaze mews, "Blazekit where are you..." Sparkle mews, "Ummm hi...I found that kit..." She pads out with Blazekit who just opened his eyes from his nap and squeaks, "DADDY!" Bramblestar narrows his eyes and mews, "Where did you find him?" Sparkle points with here tail torward Windclan. Blazekit mews, "She saved me!" Bramblestar nods but he still does not trust her then mews, 'You look like you die to save a kit eventhought it is one you never met...come with us."

Brackenfur and Sorreltail caught up to the patrol and eyed Sparkle as they past her. Blazekit did not want to leave Sparkles jaw. They patrol came into camp and Spackle puts Blazekit down. Blazekit saw his worried mother and ran to Cinderheart to tell her what happened. Bramblestar calls Jayfeather and told him to patch up the new cat. Jayfeather grumbles but does it. Sparkle looked at al the cats and thinks, "I saved theses cats a year ago..." Jayfeather mews, "How did you do that?" Sparkle looks at Jayfeather and mews, "Ok..."

**How will Thunderclan take her or will they let her join?**


End file.
